When a curved surface display device is assembled, because its bottom surface is a cambered surface, an assembly jig is required to support the curved surface display device, so as to avoid defects of products caused by assembly fault due to unstable placement of the curved surface display device during an assembling process. The assembly jig for display device is generally designed for a flat display device, and the supporting surface of its supporting mechanism is a plane, and cannot stably support a curved surface display device, and the assembly jig cannot be applied to the assembly of the curved surface display device.
In addition, after finishing assembly of the display device, the display device needs to be erected for back assembly or for testing. In general, the display device needs to be transferred to another jig to carry on the erection of the display device, which increases steps of assembling or testing the display device.